Third Generation Werewolf
by Guinevere-Arthur
Summary: As you can tell this is a story about a third generation werewolf, Remus Lupin's granddaughter to be precise. What adventures can a third generation werewolf have at her years at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Third-Generation Werewolf

_**A/N Okay so this is a story I wrote quite a while ago now, quite a few of the things in it don't really follow cannon, as the werewolf curse passing through generations and from fathers to daughters. Teddy Lupin is a werewolf which he is not in cannon, and all the Weasley/Potter siblings aren't cannon characters either. Some have the same kind of names but some don't. I really hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry it's not the best thing in the world. I may come round to re-writing it but that wont be for a long time. I enjoy critical analysis which can also help with my chance of re writing it and I just hope you enjoy the story line. So I will hand my charge over to Tonks Andromeda Lupin…**_

_**H xx**_

My name is Tonks Andromeda Lupin, and I am a third-generation werewolf. Even though my mother is half-French, I have no French accent.: I am much more Weasley-Lupin than Delacour. So, as I said, I am a third-generation werewolf. My father's a werewolf, and my granddad was a werewolf too. My grandma was a Metamorphagus, but that stopped with my dad. I am really good friends with Jane Ginevra Longbottom, Fred and James Potter (all three are my cousins), and my last friend is Bella Goyle. We're all in Hufflepuff House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and are very proud of it. My father was in Hufflepuff, but my mother was in Ravenclaw, I prefer my father, so I am happy,. although I have to go to the tower on my own, because when my dad took someone with him, he had an accident: you don't want to know.

There are no other werewolves at Hogwarts, and only the teachers, my friends and my family know about me. Most people don't even know my dad is one. Professor Bains makes my Wolfsbane Potion. Even though I know his first name is Jeremy, he is still strict, and I have to call him Professor Bains in class. He is supposedly as bad as Severus Snape, and if Snape was as bad as the stories would have me believe, that's not good. So, I try to only have to see Professor Bains to get my Potion, and in Potions lessons. I cannot believe that after all these years they still haven't got a cure for my so-called "condition", but maybe these things aren't meant to be cured.

Outside the Shrieking Shack, I am the class nerd:, the one who sits with her nose in a book all the time, the one whose notes take up four rolls of parchment while the others use only one. I like to read, except my books are not non-fiction, they're Muggle fiction. I am fascinated by it, by what they say about dragons and werewolves especially. I can't believe that they got werewolves right, how they transform on the full moon and how painful it is. They only got the bit about silver bullets wrong, kind of, as any Muggle form of killing will do.

This year we weren't aloud to go in the forbidden forest, well not the usual strange animals something different, something strange. This was bothering me, so one morning after breakfast, I stopped Hagrid on his way out of the Great Hall.

"Hagrid, what's going on in the Forest? The howling, the spiders... I've been at Hogwarts long enough to know it's not normal. And it must be bad, if even you aren't allowed to set foot in there." My words came out in a jumbled rush; it takes a lot to scare a werewolf, but I'd heard enough from my family about weird stuff happening at Hogwarts to have me worried this time.

"All I know is the Headmaster included me this year when he declared the Forest off-limits. And he ain't told me why, but you can bet your last Bertie Bott's Bean he knows something,." said Hagrid. He looked worried enough that I believed him. It takes a lot to scare a half-giant, too.

That was when my owl, Twiggle came with a letter from my dad. It was very short:

_Don't look for it, I know you. _

_Dad xx. _

"How did he know something was up?, Even we don't!" I said. Hagrid looked at me.

"Your dad works for Sallie McGonagall, Midnight's niece., How else do you think he would know?"

So we left it at that. I knew my dad would never tell us, so there was no point in asking.

The next day, our Transfiguration teacher was away, and as there were no teachers free, we got the lesson off. James Potter and I were walking around the grounds: the others were in the library studying for a test that we weren't taking. We were walking along the edge of the Forest when we saw something move.

"What's that?" I said, but James just shrugged.

As we walked towards the Forest we saw a man lying on the floor., James ran up, but I stayed back.

"James, don't run off., Let's just get a teacher."

But he was already there and trying to help the man.

"Come and help me, Tonks!"

I hesitated, but moved to help James. As I got to him, the man got up and smiled at us both. With no warning, another man and a woman grabbed us. We were both too scared to react, and the man just laughed.

"Now, you are 're not going to say anything to anyone about us, are you? Because if you do, we will kill you, and your family, and your friends, got it?"

We both nodded and they let go of us. We ran straight for the castle.

I was really upset and had no idea what to do, so I went up to my dormitory and cried. I have never been one to cry at little things, and gossip about my sudden weepiness went round the school like wildfire. My Head of house, Professor Longbottom, (Jane's mum) came up to see me.

"Tonks, what is it? I know the full moon's approaching but you usually cope so well. You know if there's something wrong, you can tell me. Your parents trust me to look out for you."

"Honestly, Professor, there's nothing wrong. I just don't feel well today."

"You're ill? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Professor Longbottom asked, looking concerned. I felt horribly guilty lying to her, but I couldn't tell her what the real problem was. The only person I could talk to about this was James, and he didn't want to talk about it.

"No, I'm OK, Professor. I just need to rest for a while. A bit of chocolate and I'll be fine in the morning."

She looked doubtful, but seemed to accept it, and left me alone.

Later that week, Hagrid invited me round for a bit. I had the day off because there was a full moon tonight, and I looked really rough. Hagrid sat me down with a massive mug of hot chocolate and we sat by the fire

"What's wrong? You ain't normally like this."

"I just don't feel myself, but I'll get over it."

We then just talked about how our week went and what we did.

The sun was beginning to set, so I went to a tower over by the forest. The Shrieking Shack had been knocked down after Voldermort took it over , so my dad's headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, built him a tower for his transformations. Now that's where I go at the full moon. I hated being near the Forest, just remembering that night. But I knew I would hurt people if I didn't get to the tower in time, so I ran. I kept my Wolfsbane Potion at the door, so I picked it up and walked into the tower.

Inside the tower was a circular room with a bed, some pillows on the floor, and a desk and chair right by the door. I kept a pile of books there to while away the time while I waited for the change to come.

Half an hour to go.

I got my favourite dragon book out and sat on the bed and began to read. I kept looking down at my watch. I hated this part, just waiting for it to happen, waiting on my own without anyone to talk to.

10 minutes to go.

The time dragged, feeling as though every minute lasted five. It was horrible. I had already learnt all about dragons, werewolves and trolls, and now I was on to ogres.

5 minutes to go.

Now was the time to take my Potion; down in one gulp. The Potion was just disgusting.

Then it began. The change is excruciating, the sensation of bones being reshaped, my anatomy collapsing in on itself and reforming, hair coming out of my pores to cover my body. You cannot imagine the pain.

And then, there I was, on all fours, staring into the mirror above the desk.

Staring back at me was a thing. A werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock on the door. I jumped, startled, suppressing a growl. 'Who could be coming in here at this time? And knock?' I thought, running to hide under the bed. The door opened and there stood the two men and the woman. They hadn't seen me, so I hid in the shadows, but then the woman dropped her wand. She bent to pick it up, and she saw me. I could see her brown eyes staring at me: hazel brown eyes. Bella's eyes. It was Bella's mother. She stood, slowly, pointing her wand at me.

I tried to speak but all that came out was a growl, which alerted the others to my presence. I got out of my hiding place and all three hurled a barrage of spells at me. I guessed they weren't very smart if they didn't know their spells wouldn't work against a werewolf. I tried to speak again, but it came out as another howl. I curled up into a ball. What could I do?

"Tonks? Are you in there? Who is in there with you?"

It was Hagrid. I howled as the door handle moved. The two men and Bella's mum turned towards the door as it opened. I ran to the door and held it shut.

"Tonks! What's happening in there? I'm going for the Headmaster."

I heard him going back off to the castle. That's when one of the men threw me against the wall and I blacked out.

When I woke, it was morning and I was back to normal in the hospital wing. My head really hurt but otherwise I was ok. I looked around and saw my mum and dad on the right, and Bella and Jane on the left.

"Who died?" I said sarcastically, but my mother looked shocked.

"Oh sweetheart! are you ok, Professor Midnight told us all about it!"

"Mum, I am fine, leave it." I told her.

She couldn't help but flatten out the bed sheets and plump up the pillow.

"Dad, what happened? I know Hagrid went to find Midnight, but then I got thrown against the wall and blacked out."

I didn't want to say anything about Bella's mum yet.

"Well the men ran off when they heard the Headmaster was coming, but we don't know where." My dad looked ruff, his hair was a shaggy brown which covered his face and his eyes were pale.

"I am sorry. We should have told them about the people in the forest." James said.

I hadn't noticed him at first; he was behind my mum and I couldn't see him.

"James, how is it your fault? It's fine."

Then my dad turned to me. "Do you know who any of them are?"

"Honey, she needs her rest, leave her for now." Mum butted in.

I was quite pleased; I didn't want to say anything in front of Bella. Mum then told me to get some sleep, so I did.

When I woke up, only my dad was there.

"Dad, it was Bella's mum," I said quietly so only he heard.

"What?"

"Bella's mum was in the tower with two men. They threatened James and me a couple of weeks ago but he didn't want to tell anyone, so I didn't."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because Bella was here."

As I began to drift off I could hear the voice going round and round in my head, but I still couldn't put a face to it. Then it faded and I was on the Hogwarts express in my first year, I was with Jane, James, Fred and we had just met Bella.

...wait.

I haven't really told you about what my friends and I look like! Ok well I have shoulder length blond hair. I know the way you are picturing it, but its nothing like: that its horrible., I always have a blue ribbon in my hair ,too; I have my Dad's wide hazel eyes. Then there is Jane she has wavy brown hair and big sky blue eyes. Oh, and her parents are Thomas Longbottom and Rose (Weasley) Longbottom. (just to you those characters are from this other story I was doing and I liked to add them in but if you don't think its appropriate then we can cut it out) Then we have the twins James and Fred., When you see Fred you know the reason he was called Fred: he has messy ginger hair and ignoramus bright green eyes and is the most mischievous person I know. Then we have James he has a darker more black red than red. His eyes are green, but not as big as Fred's, and he is the quiet one who reads. He isn't fond of non fiction; he prefers fiction. Bella looks a lot like her father Goyle. She has brown hair and her mum's brown eyes and a hollow but chucky face even though she looks so much like him, her personality was so very different.

So we were on the Hogwarts Express and we were chatting just chatting nothing in particular, and James was reading Terry Pratchett: Witches Abroad., Yes it's strange that I still remember the small details, but that's how my memory works. Bella and I were chatting because the others weren't so sure on talking to her. I didn't care: she wasn't her father and she wasn't her mother: she was Bella. , Fred and Jane were playing exploding snap.

"So what houses do we want to be in" James chirped up from his corner.

"I want to be the same as my dad: Hufflepuff, where dwell the brave and loyal" I said while standing up and looking to the sky and they all laughed.

"Well I want to break the damn - " Bella began.

"Language!" I said.

"Fine, I want to break the stupid" she paused, "family tradition, so anything other than Slytherin"

"I don't care as long as there are hot boys"

"That's a shock! It's exactly like if James found out there was a house where you couldn't read books out of lessons" Fred said.

"Now don't be like that. It's offensive to people who don't read books... oh, so that's everyone else but you," James moaned.

"Fred what house do you want to be in?" I said

"Hufflepuff's meant to be fun"

"Now, you are not going to say anything to anyone about us, but if you do, we will kill you and your family and your friends, got it?" said the voice,

"Do you know who any of them are?" said my dad.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up "Dad!" I said a bit too loudly because there came noises from the office in the corner. My Dad woke up abruptly and looked at me, my hair was dripping with sweat

"What's wrong sweet heart?"

"It was you, you were the man" I said trying to get away from him. He cast the muffalo charm on the office door and turned towards me and tried to grab my hand but I pulled away,

"listen to me"

"No! I wont bloody listen to you, you were the one in the forest, you're the one working for them, you threatened James and me in the forest, it was you!" I shouted. He closed his eyes

"I would never want to do anything to you"

"Yeah right, the only reason you weren't there last night is because of you hairy little problem, just get away from me!"

"Tonks Andromeda Lupin you will listen to me right now!" he shouted he never usually shouted unless he really meant it,

"I would never want to hurt you, you're my little girl and I love you. But please listen, I am under cover because I am not an Auror they don't suspect me, James asked me if I could do it, but its secret, your mum doesn't even know, I can't believe you thought I would do such a thing" He said, I went up to him and hugged him and he stroked my hair,

"I am sorry I was just scared" I cried and hugged him closer.

Three days later I got out of the hospital after reading all my books about seven time over, snore. My Dad had to go and do his 'job' but my mum stayed and fussed all over me, it was probably the only reason I stayed in so long. When I got back it was the Christmas holidays so we didn't have lessons, I was staying at hogwarts because my lovely mumzie womzie wanted me to go home but thanks to my dads persuasion skills he helped me stay. Jane, James, Fred and Bella were staying too, so I was happy not to be alone. As I wake up about three hours before everyone else, I went down to the common room to sit by the fire and read my book as James lent me his Terry pratchett books. It was strange all about these three witches and a one eyed cat, anyway as I was reading I noticed a boy sitting in the corner he was looking at me, I smiled at him and went back to my book. He got up and sat in a seat near me

"My names Edward"

"I'm Tonks nice to meet you Edward" I said, he seemed nice.

"Do you read Terry pratchett, its good isn't it"

"Yeah, my cousin James just got me into them, weird aren't they" we both laughed. Then Jane came down and sat between us,

"Morning" she said as loud as ever.

"want to go down for breakfast then, big mouth" I said to Jane and she quickly got up and literally ran to the portrait, I turned to Edward

"It was nice to talk to you, care to join is for breakfast" I said cheerfully

"Go on then" he replied in the same cheerful manner and we both looked at each other and I looked away quickly blushed furiously.

We got quite a bit closer over the holidays and then it came to Christmas. I woke up to find lots of presents at the bottom of my bed. I smiled Aunty Ginny's jumper on top, it was light blue with a white T on the front, she decided to carry on the family tradition from Nana Molly.

I put a plain top and some jeans on and pulled my jumper over the top, then I made my way down to the common room. Jane was sat there eating chocolate frogs while playing wizard chess with Fred, with what it looked like his new chess set. Jane looked round to me and smiled,

"So Aunty Ginny made you one to, when did she ever think I liked maroon"

"Maybe something to do with your granddad"

"No he never like maroon" she said and I gave her 'well that's the point' look

"Why does Grandma knit these things she should know no one has ever liked them, she didn't even like them" Fred said sending his knight to E4. James came down and sat in the empty Chair next to Jane.

"What's up with you?" I said

"Nothing, just been thinking" he said not looking me in the eye.

"What you been thinking about moany guts?" Jane said,

"Nothing" He said quite sharply. Jane looked at me and continued

"Anyway, who is the boy then?"

"What boy!" James and Fred said together,

"Boys you didn't see" Jane said kidding

"No who" Fred said

"Can I have a say in this?"

"No not really, well Fluff ball here was talking to this boy and they were laughing together"

"What's wrong with laughing"

"You boys are being protective" Jane said,

"Oh shut up Jane" I said, " That was just Edward, I was only talking"

"Only talking hey, you were laughing" Jane said trying to make me talk,

"About a book" I said and I sat down, Edward came down the boys staircase. Then he came towards me.

"Can I have a word, in private" he added sneaking a look at Jane before Taking my hand and leading me out of the fat lady's portrait, Jane was looking sneakily.

"I have your Christmas present" He said and got out a little black box and gave it to me, I opened it and saw a beautiful silver chained necklace with a tiny silver snitch on the end.

"Oh my it's lovely, I have got you something too" I got a little black box I had in my pocket and handed it over to him, he opened it and smiled as the little golden snitch flew out of its box and began to circle us both, he caught hold of it and saw that it had his name engraved on it.

"Would you like me to help you with that?" he said about the necklace and I handed his it and pulled my hair up so he could put it around my neck. He slowly placed his arms around me and placed the necklace around my neck. After he had done the clasp I turned around and we stood there lost in each others eyes, we leaned closer to one another.

"Have you finished yet?" Jane said rather loudly as she came through the portrait hole and Edward and I broke apart.

"Lets go see what rubbish your granddad got you Jane" I said dragging her by the arm back through the portrait hole and up to the dormitories.

Once we were up there, I collapsed on to the bed,

"God will you ever stay out of anything" I said stuffing my head into my pillow,

"What you said there was nothing between you" trying to sound innocent Jane said,

"I didn't think there was but, oh nothing just leave it" I said trying to hide my self.

"You like him, you want to kiss him, you want to love him, Tonks and Edward sitting in a tree K I" she sang

"You can stop right there thank you" I said laughing at Jane's song.

"So you like him?" Jane hinted.

"We are going down stairs to see Fred and James and you are not saying a word about this alright?" I said the last bit more of a statement than a question. She nodded with a smirk still on her face and we made our way downstairs.

I was quite surprised, ok I mean shocked that Jane didn't say a word all day. Not a single word about it to anyone so when we got upstairs that evening I wanted a word.

"You didn't say anything, why" I asked her as we brushed our teeth,

"Because you said so, duh" she said spitting out some of the toothpaste,

"No really why" I said not believing her answer,

"Because you would do the same for me" She said. I smiled at her and gave her a one armed hug.

"And that's why your one of my favourite cousins" I said smiling,

"Who's not you favourite?" Jane asked with a cheeky smirk on her face.

"If you ask me that question its going to be you, get my point" I said and we both laughed.

Edward and I grew steadily closer and a couple of days before the next full moon we were walking hand in hand by the lake.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked looking concerned,

"I'm fine why are you asking?" I said,

"It's just you look more tired" He said looking over the lake,

"I have been up late going through my books" I said trying to sound convulsive.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to watch the full moon with me its not too far away" he said looking at me hopeful,

"Oh sorry I have all ready made arrangements with Hagrid to go and see him that night, he doesn't like the full moon it scares him" I said, I hated to lie but I had to.

"Oh that's fine" he said and squeezed my hand reassuringly just telling me he wasn't that bothered but I could tell he was.

In the evening I sat in my room lost in thought, _why can't I tell him, but he would probably run off and hate me for ever. People get scared of me when I tell them, I love him I can't lose him. _I hid from him until the next full moon and promised myself I wouldn't' tell him, that evening I went round to Hagrid's. He gave me a hot mug of hot chocolate (bit obvious) and we sat down and had one of our chats.

"Hagrid I just don't know how to tell him, or even if I should tell him" I said,

"Well I ain't really the one to ask, it's your dad who you should be askin'" Hagrid replied sound as if she hadn't thought of that,

"He is busy at the moment so I can't talk to him" I said trying to hide my face from Hagrid, "I should go" I said quickly and walked as fast I could do out of the door, without looking suspicious.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked slowly towards the tower holding my arms close to me as the cold February wind blew across the school grounds. As I was just about to get to the door,

"Tonks!" Edward shouted. I let out a sigh.

"Edward what are you doing here?" I said my voice shaking.

"Watching the moonlight I thought you were at Hagrid's?" He said sounding so kind and loving, I love it when he talks it makes me feel so warm and nice.

"I am Hagrid, umm wanted me to get something out of the tower," I said making it up as I went along.

"Oh wow I have never been in the tower, can I join you?" he asked kindly,

"I, umm, I" I began when a bang came from behind me, I turned round to see Bella's mum and the other man, I stood back. I was so stupid, I had left my wand in my room, I had no protection.

"Look please what have we done to you, please don't do this again" I said a tear fell silently from my eye.

"Oh look its Ted's daughter, the werewolf, you know your little daddy works for us" Bella's mum sneered,

"No of course not I'm stupid enough not to see my own father when he is right in front of me, of course I know what he's doing, look if you going to take us tell us your name other wise you will be known as Bella's mum" I said trying to sound confident because that's what my dad always told me to do.

"Sarah, ah what's this little potion here?" She mocked,

"No please don't, don't make me change please" I begged,

"Poor you won't your daddy be proud" She sneered. They took us by the hand, Edward still seemed in shock and they grabbed a port key.

"No! don't put us in the same one! Please no! I don't want to hurt him please, please!" I begged tears pouring down my face, but they still through us in I ran to the corner wanting to get away as far as I could but knowing I would still hurt him.

"Tonk's what the hell is wrong, it's not like you're a werewolf" he laughed and I sobbed more,

"I'm sorry, I should have told you, I should have really, don't come near me" I sobbed when he began to come near.

"What please it can't be that bad" he said calmly,

"But it is, I'm sorry, I'm a werewolf" I cried shaking, "I know you now hate me and never want to see me again, but I'm sorry, so ,so sor…" I cried but he stopped me by kissing me. When we broke apart I just looked at him in shock,

"So your not scared of me, hate me for what I am"

"Why would I do that, I love you, I wouldn't care is you were a alien from Uranus, your not are you" Edward laughed.

"Thank you" I hugged him, then banging started on the door.

"Dad!" Teddy lupin swung open the door clutching his arms around himself,

"Take my wand get out and lock this door, Now go!" he ordered Edward and he did so.

"Thank you" I said, and then we began to change. The usual excruciating pain of your anatomy collapsing on its self, your whole body's stretching and changing, seeing your father do the same. When the transformation finished I was trapped inside my body unable to control it, someone else controlling it making it do things I didn't want to. Inside I was trapped crying unable to move, unable to speak. The two werewolves were jaw in jaw, there mouths both dripping in bloody of the other. I was crying, it didn't hurt yet but it would hurt in the morning, and it would hurt my dad too. One more swipe of the other werewolf's claw and I was out.

I woke up the light slowly shining through the bright open windows,

"Dad!" I shouted before shouting in pain.

"Tonks" he whispered from the bed next to me,

"Sorry" I whispered back still wincing in pain,

"How was it your fault?" he said a small smile on his face,

"I know it was, thank you, you helped me from killing" I began slowly,

"Don't, you didn't so don't" he said sternly and closed his eyes and fell asleep. It was then I realised we were in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Tonks!", I winced with the loudness,

"Turn the volume down before I ram the volume key somewhere else" I joked,

"That's nice" said the person I recognised as Jane,

"I wasn't joking about the ramming bit" I said at let out a laugh which in the end came out as a choke.

"Are you ok?" James said who was sat on a chair in between Jane and Fred, who looked solemn,

"If I can ram something at Jane then perfectly well, I'm fine" I said the last bit seriously to James and Fred,

"Have you seen Edward?" I asked Jane,

"He's outside, I could get…" She began,

"No leave him he's been through enough" I said, "Do you mind if I sleep I'm really tired" I said my eyes slowly closing,

"Of course we'll be as quite as a mouse" Jane said,

"That'll be the day" I said and drifted back into the world of sleep.

As soon as I was better and out of my mum's threateningly tight grip, I wanted to be alone so I went towards the lake where the rushing waves clapping on the shore would clear my head. As I walked across there wind rushing through my ever tangling hair, I saw him.

"Edward" I said quite plainly.

"Tonks" he replied in the same tone of voice.

"I'm sorry" I said a tear escaping my eye.

"If it wasn't for your dad I would be dead, I should be thanking you" he said his hand falling from his pockets and his fingers in twining with mine.

"But I was the one who would have killed you, I got you into this mess" I said. He looked down at me and smiled, he cupped my face and kissed me softly and passionately and the sun set around us while pink petals fell from the near by tree swirling around us.

FINE!

It didn't happen like that he leant in to try and kiss me when the giant squid jumped out of the water spraying us with water that smelt really gross. We just stood there laughing our heads off (A figure a speech obviously). So we went back into the castle to get changed and dry, as I walked through the common room Jane gave me the 'what the bloody hell have you been doing' look that her granddad has given us all many times before.

I got dry still laughing to my self, I got changed into one of the many outfits my mum has asked me to wear (which include two jumpers and tights and socks). I made my way down towards, the common room and to Jane.

"And she left with her?" James said being shushed by Fred.

"What's with the glum face's" I said to Jane, Fred and James.

"Well…" Jane began,

"No. don't" Fred said,

"Look what's wrong?" I said.

"Show her" James said. Jane handed me a newspaper, a picture of Bella's mum was on it. The head title was Sarah Goyle Escaped, I collapsed onto the chair in shock. My hands shaking, Jane took the newspaper out of my hands. Edward came down the stairs in clean jeans and a top, he came and hugged me round my shoulder before he realised I was shaking.

"What's wrong?" he asked a scared tone in his voice.

"Bella's mum has escaped"

The end.


End file.
